


Better Than Perfect

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: Just A "Normal" Family [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Pretty much Sam's POV on how G came into their lives from their first mission to present day, Sam POV, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle and Sam’s marriage was perfect.  They were happy, in love, with two beautiful children.  They had everything.  But G wasn’t something you knew was missing from your life.  He was just someone you couldn’t live without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the beautiful lovely talented LadySnowStorm who is like amazing and color codes everything and seriously is awesome. Best beta I have ever had!
> 
> I just finished binge watching the show and come on Gamichelle is totally a thing. They are all so married. So so so married. This is just a little fic that started off as how they got together and then turned into this whole how their relationship is behind the scenes of the show.

It wasn’t like their marriage was bad or failing or anything like that. In fact, if Sam said so himself, their marriage was pretty amazing. Michelle understood his life, he didn’t have to lie to her. They had met when the CIA and NCIS teamed up for undercover work and they fell in love. So while he couldn’t tell her the details of a case, she knew what he did for a living and also understood when he could only give her vague details because she did the same thing to him. When she got pregnant, Michelle decided to retired to be a stay at home Mom.

They had everything. A beautiful home, a loving marriage, a perfect son, and now a daughter that Sam loved more than he ever thought possible. Nothing was missing from their life, at least nothing either of them had ever realized until it appeared before them.

But that was what G was, unexpected, almost unreal. He was just something and they had just clicked from that first mission. It was effortless. Sam was a SEAL and he had always worked on a team but it had never been like this. Hetty always seemed to know what was needed and what would work best, and they did.

G fit into his life like the play-doh his daughter loved. Filling up the holes, and putting together the missing pieces that one had never even realized were there. He had someone that he could be with and that he wouldn’t have to lie to or hide things from. Sam’s life seemed to separate into two periods; the time before G and the time afterwards. Soon Sam came to realize that if he wasn’t with his family, he was with G.

So of course he brought him home. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t done it sooner. And just like with everything else, when it came to G he fit.

G didn’t have a home. He had apartments and motels, but nothing lasting more than six months. So it wasn’t a wonder that he spent more time with them than he did at his current residence. Michelle had accepted the newest member of the Hanna family in stride. In fact, they got along so well that Sam worried about what they were up to, because when he would walk into the room to find them laughing, they would clam up as soon as they spotted him. The kids loved their Uncle Callen, and while he liked to pretend that he was immune to their charms, Sam had walked in several times to find G playing with Aiden or talking to him about things he couldn’t with his parents. He’s even found G completely decked out in a tiara and everything, as he and his “Banana-Hanna” played princesses (G refused to acknowledge this fact but Sam has the pictures as proof).

Sam couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment that he fell in love with G, but he can pinpoint the exact moment he realized it. He had been on a solo undercover mission. It was a quick trip, nothing even worth noting. When he got home however, Sam had dropped his keys into the bowl and his bag by the front door, before he followed the sounds of laughter into the kitchen where he found G and Michelle. Michelle was cooking as G watched (he couldn’t cook to save his life, making Sam wonder how he had survived this long). G was standing close in such a way, that if it had been anyone else, Sam would have punched them. It made Sam’s heart clench in a good way, he couldn’t remember being his happy. He must have made some sort of noise, because two pairs of eyes turned towards him and they both smiled widely, so incredibly happy to see him and… Oh. He had fallen in love with G.

Part of him wondered how long this had escaped his notice? But did that really matter?

It certainly didn’t make him love Michelle any less. He was just in love with G also. He wasn’t gay either, he had never looked at another man before, it was only G. This didn’t stop the countless hours of research, trying to figure out what he was or how to label himself; because he wasn’t gay or bi or pan or anything like that. He was straight, except for when it came to G. G was the exception, he always was.

In the weeks that followed, Sam felt a constant pressure of panic in his chest. What was he supposed to do? What should he tell Michelle? Should he even tell her? Should he just ignore it? But now that he had figured it out, he wasn’t sure he could put that genie back in the bottle. He knew that G and Michelle where worried, that they knew something was up. He just didn’t know what to do.

It turned out that he didn’t have to do anything. Michelle, like always, did all the work for him.

He sat down on the bed exhausted after what had been a long chase after a suspect. Because they always ran, didn’t they? Michelle sat down beside him and reached for his hand. Intertwining their fingers, she squeezed his hand and he glanced over to her. When their eyes met, he just knew that she knew.

“I’m in love him too.” And just like that, a weight came off his chest and he slumped over into her arms.

The next morning, when Sam went to pick up G, he ended up pinning him to the door and kissing the daylights out of him. The sex was messy and clumsy, as Sam didn’t really know what he was doing, but it was incredible and freeing. They were late to work that morning, but it was worth it.

Sam realized later on how risky it should have been. He didn’t know how G felt or if he even considered being with a man, but it had never even occurred to him that G might not feel the same.

When he brought G home that night, and Michelle had greeted them with a knowing glint in her eye, he had felt G relax beside him at her warm acceptance. He had even walked in on them making out in the kitchen later and really it felt right.

It was strange how nothing really changed. G still had his apartments, but they were only for cover now, he never actually stayed at them. He had pretty much moved into their house, and slept in their bed, only it wasn’t their bed now, it was theirs. The same way that their house, was now theirs.

They had worried about how the kids would react, but Kam only remember a life with G in it and Aiden didn’t seem to care. To them, he was still Uncle Callen, who went to their events, picked them up from school sometimes, and was always there when they needed him and who loved them unconditionally. The rest didn’t matter.

The sex was incredible also, so that was a bonus. Whether it was Sam and G or Sam and Michelle, it was amazing and fun, Sam had never thought that he would enjoy gay sex or having anything up his ass for that matter, but he understood now why people enjoyed it, as he was experiencing it for himself. There were also moments when it was the three of them are together. When the kids were at sleepovers and they could just enjoy themselves. You’d have thought that with all the extra limbs it would get awkward, but it didn’t.

One time, Sam came home to find Michelle and G wrapped up in each other. G’s hands on her hips lifting her off the bed to meet each thrust. They were going slow and lazy and the only sounds in the room were skin against skin. Sam stood in the doorway watching them. He hadn’t come in his pants since high school, but the two of them together was incredible, better than anything Sam had ever seen. Who needed porn when Sam had this waiting for him in his bed?

When they had finished, Michelle had smirked at him and gestured for him to join them. He did, curling up with his two favorite people.

At work, no one knew. They were partners, best friends, and no one would ever look too closely at them. Why would they? Sam was married after all. Not even Hetty knew. Sam, however, suspected that she might be considering it, since she was all knowing, but when she bought a house for G, Sam knew she had no idea. Or maybe it was just more of G’s cover? You can never tell with her. But the rest of them? Not a clue. Which truth be told was hilarious, they were detectives after all and they weren’t exactly subtle.

That was okay though, because Sam was happy. Happier than he ever thought possible. While their marriage had been amazing before this, what they had now was spectacular.


End file.
